The conventional technology includes a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is equipped with a turbosupercharger and a WGV, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-208740). According to the conventional technology, an air-fuel ratio sensor is provided at a position that is on a downstream side of a turbine of a turbosupercharger and on an upstream side of an exhaust purification catalyst. During operation of the engine, while air-fuel ratio feedback control is executed based on the output of the air-fuel ratio sensor, learning control that learns the contents of the feedback is executed. Further, according to the conventional technology, either one of an open position and a closed position of the WGV is set as a learning position (predetermined state), and learning control is carried out in a constant state by maintaining the WGV at the learning position when executing the learning control.